Hate that I love you
by ZanessaForever7
Summary: Bad at summaries. It's inside. Trailor will be up soon. Rated M just incase. I don't know what future chapters will be like.
1. Chapter 1

**Hate that I love you  
**

* * *

This is just a story i'm thinking of doing.. i don't know yet. 

I'll have a trailor for it up soon. Let me know what you think. This is just the plot.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella, 17 years old and best friends. She wanted to be more, but he had a girlfriend. Katie. The head cheerleader for East High. It was a Bolton tradition, to make basketball captain and date the head cheerleader. His dad and all three of his brothers had done it, but he wasn't very happy with it. He was in love with someone else. 

They all grew up and stayed together too. Matt, the 20 year old is still dating Kelsi. They've been together for four years now. Jake, the 23 year old is married to Jessica for two years now and are now expecting their first child. David is now 26 and married to Rachel. They've been together since high school and have a two year old, expecting another one soon.

All three of them expect Troy to do the same with Katie, but he doesn't want to. He's afraid to tell anyone how he truly feels about the "Bolton Tradition" His parents can sense it too. They try to tell him its okay, but he still won't admit it because of his brothers.

She's just an actress in a school drama club. A science freak, but to Troy she's beautiful. He's a jock. A flirt, but to Gabriella he's someone different. Completely different.

Will Troy ever come out about his feelings for her, or just stay with Katie? Will he ever get Gabriella?


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the trailor. Tell me what you think, i don't really know if i should do it or not. Please review and tell me. I'd appreciate it**

* * *

**Gabriella and Troy, Best friends since they were Five.**

_Shows Gabriella and Troy playing at the park when they were little_

**Now their In High School**

_Shows Troy and Gabriella walking into East High Together_

**She's the Freaky science girl**

_Shows Gabriella at the scholastic decathlon_

**He's the Captain of the basketball team**

_Shows Troy with his basketball team_

**Gabriella starts feeling something different for Troy. Love**

_Shows Gabriella staring at Troy admiringly_

**..but Troy has a girlfriend**

_Shows Troy and Katie kissing_

**What happens when Chad and Taylor have a plan?**

"_Gabs all you have to do is right a song for him, sing it at the talent show and blow him away." Chad said with a smile_

"_I don't know guys."_

**Gabriella wins the talent show, but doesn't win his heart.**

"_Brie I'm sorry, I love her."_

"_You think I don't know that Troy? I hate the fact that I love you!" She screamed at him and ran away_

**Troy and Gabriella start drifting apart**

_Shows Troy with the basketball team and Katie talking as_

_Gabriella walks by, completely ignoring him_

**What happens when they start fighting?**

_Shows Gabriella running away crying_

"_Gabriella stop running away from me." Troy shouted_

_She stops and turns around, "I hate you Troy Bolton!"_

_A single tear falls down his cheek and he mumbles, "I love you."_

**Gabriella leaves**

_Shows Troy reading a note_

Troy, I really hope you know that I love you. I don't want to get in the way anymore, I'm just ruining your life. Even your brothers think I am. I'm stopping your family from keeping their tradition alive. I can't do that. Don't come looking, I love you Troy. More than you'll ever know.

_Shows Troy crying_

"_No she can't be gone!"_

**What happens when Troy gets hurt?**

_Shows Troy in the hospital hooked up to machines, keeping him alive_

"_Hey Troy" She said quietly as she walked in the room._

_He just sat there, shocked at what he saw._

**Will Troy ever realize the one girl he loves has always been there for him? Will they ever get together? Or will he be to late?**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay sorry its not very long, i just wanted to get the first chapter out while i could. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Hope you like it._  
_

* * *

Gabby's POV

_BUZZZZZZZ_

"5 more minutes" I whispered sleepily to my alarm clock, but it didn't seem to agree with me. It just kept going. I smacked the snooze button with the palm of my hand and turned it off. I sat up, wiping the tiredness out of my eyes before throwing my comforters off of me.

I walked by my mirror on my way to the bathroom and shook my head. "I just don't understand, what does she have that I don't?" I whispered to myself quietly. I seemed to do this to myself everyday. There's this boy, I'm completely in love with him but he doesn't feel the same way. Well I don't think he does.

I shook my head and just continued to get ready. As soon as I was done I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I was already running late and I ran down my stairs as fast as I could without falling. "Mom, I'm leaving." I said as I walked into the living room.

"Wait, breakfast." She said as she stood up from the couch.

"Mom I'm fine, I'm gonna be late if I don't leave."

"Mija! You need to eat something."

"Mom I'll pick something up on my way." I lied. I wasn't gonna, I had no time. She never understood that.

"Okay fine." She said as I hugged her tight and kissed her cheek. I smiled at her and walked towards the door, "Bye Mom" I shouted as I opened the door and closed it behind me.

* * *

"Gabriella!" I cringed at the voice; it could only be one person. Katie. Troy's girlfriend. Ever since _she _happened he just hasn't been the same. I hate not having my best friend anymore.

"Katie, hi." I said with one of my fakest smiles. "Sorry I can't talk, I'm going to be late if I don't leave."

"Aww, that's too bad. Well we'll see you at school, won't we Troy?" She said as she smiled at me and placed her hand on his shoulder, she knew I liked him. She would do anything to shove that in my face. Troy use to take me to school until Katie convinced him that I needed the exercise. Okay I may not be the anorexic person she is, but I'm not fat. I still can't believe he agreed for me to walk to school.

"Yea, bye Brie." I was brought out of my thoughts by his voice. I cringed at that name. He gave it to me years ago, but now it doesn't mean anything to me.

I just turned around and started walking to school; I couldn't even talk to him anymore. It didn't feel right. As soon as I walked into school I looked at the clock on the wall. I had five minutes until the warning bell rang. I got to my locker as fast as I could only to find my two friends there. Taylor and Sharpay. "Hey guys." I smiled at them and opened my locker

"Gabby! Where have you been?" Sharpay exclaimed, she was always so dramatic.

"Chill. You guys know ever since I started walking to school I've been later than usual."

"Oh right." Taylor said as she saw the couple walked by. "She has changed him so much, I don't know ho- -"

"Tay.. He obviously loves her, I don't know why but he does" I said quietly as I closed my locker. No body really understood why they were together but me. He said he loved her, but I didn't fully believe it. There's this Bolton tradition; They become basketball captain, date the head cheerleader, and get married. That's how I knew I had no chance at all.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek and I wiped it away as quickly as possible, "I have to go guys." I couldn't hold it in any longer. I ran as fast as I could towards the girls bathroom, right past the _lovebirds_ only to be ignored again. As soon as I got in I locked myself in a stall and started bawling. I heard the bell ruing while I was in there and just sat there. There was no way I was going to homeroom if it meant seeing Troy and Katie.

* * *

Okay that was chapter1. R&R 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay here's the next chapter. It's longer this time, like i promised. I don't think its really that good. Let me know what you think. R&R.

* * *

**Back in Homeroom**

Taylor's POV

Sharpay and I walked into homeroom and we saw everyone in their seats already. The bell was just about to ring. I looked around once I sat down in my desk and there was no sign of Gabby. I turned around and looked at Sharpay, "Shar!" I whispered to get her attention.

"What?" She turned around to look at me

"Where's Gabby at?"

She just looked around and shrugged. I thought back to what happened that morning and I had no idea where she could be at. I turned to my boyfriend, Chad Danforth, and poked his arm. He looked at me funny and I whispered, "Have you seen Gabriella?"

He shook his head and looked around, "Why?"

"She ran off this morning and now she isn't here. I'm worried." I whispered right before the bell rang.

Mrs. Darbus walked into the room and started taking attendance before she read the morning announcements. Everyone just sat there, looking bored. Right as Mrs. Darbus started talking about cell phones the bell rang and I shot up out of my seat. I needed to use the bathroom really bad.

I walked in and it sounded like someone was crying, but not just someone. Gabby. I knew her cry and that was it. "Gabby?" I whispered a little shocked to hear it.

"Go away!" She yelled in between sobs. She was really upset and I knew she didn't want to talk about it, but it was good for her.

"Gabby come on, what's wrong?" I asked in a soothing tone. I wanted her to calm down; I hated it when she cried. She was the nicest person and something very bad would have to happen for her to cry.

"I love him Tay." She whispered and it was barely audible from her crying but I could still hear her. My jaw dropped, I was a little shocked. I didn't know who she was talking about though.

"Who?" I asked as I walked to the stall she was in.

"T-T-Troy." She stuttered a little. I could tell she was nervous and scared.

* * *

Gabby's POV

OMG! I can't believe I just told Taylor. It's been like two minutes and she hasn't said anything. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. "Taylor?" I whispered as I wiped some tears away. I really wanted her to talk; I didn't know it was that shocking.

"G-Ga-Gabby... Are you serious?" I could hear the shock in her voice, "I mean I—WHOA!" She said and emphasized the _whoa_. She was still shocked. I expected that though. I mean who wouldn't? Me and Troy were meant to be best friends... nothing else. I felt more tears run down my cheek as I realized that.

"Yea" I said quietly and walked out of the stall. "Taylor, I've never felt like this before, I'm scared." As soon as I said that I felt her arms wrap around me tighter than ever. It was a nice, warm friendly hug. I smiled and wiped the rest of my tears away, I was so lucky to have her. "Come on, let's go to class." I said as I looked in the mirror. I really needed to fix my make up.

She laughed a little and fished around her purse, getting some of her make up out. "Come here. Let me fix your face." She said laughing a little, which caused me to laugh to. Something I haven't done in a while. It felt good.

She fixed in quickly since we needed to get to class. We had science next, the only class I had with Troy without Katie being there. We heard the bell ring and ran out of the bathroom as fast as we could.

"Miss Montez, Miss McKessie how nice of you to join us." Mr. Jones called from his desk. I knew he wouldn't be happy with us being late, we were his best students.

We both went our separate ways and sat down at our lab table. I bet you don't know who my lab partner is…Troy. I hated it, we didn't even talk. He expected me to do everything all by myself. It use to be funny when we would joke around about it, but then Katie happened and he just sits there. I hate it.

"Okay class, now that everyone is here.." He said looking at me then to Taylor. I couldn't help but giggle a little. Teachers always thought they were so bad ass. "We can go ahead and start our project. This will be an outside of class project though, so get use to your partner. You'll be seeing them a lot."

That caused me to sigh. I looked at Troy who was practically sleeping and I shook my head. This was not going to be fun.

"Alright the paper I am passing out explains everything its due in two weeks." He said passing the papers around the classroom and just then I saw Katie walk in. Oh god, what was she doing now? Probably just another one of her tricks to get the teacher out of the classroom so she could talk to Troy. She did this a lot.

"Mr Jones?" I heard her say in her high pitched, squeaky voice. I hated the sound of it.

"Yes Katie?" He said with annoyance in his voice, no body really liked her in my opinion.

"There are some students fighting in the girls bathroom on the second floor."

"And why didn't you get a teacher on the second floor to stop it?"

"Well I knew you'd be the best teacher to stop it, so I came straight to you." She said and smiled. She always sucked up to the teachers, but they saw right through it.

"TROYSIE" She squealed and ran back to our table. She pushed me out of the way and I fell to the ground.

"You know Katie you could've just asked me to move." I said as sweetly as I could even though I hated her. This caused Troy's head to pop up and look at me.

"Troysie she's being mean to me again." She said with her puppy face and in her fake sad voice. Everyone gathered around behind me, obviously on my side. No body understood why they were together. They just weren't right together.

"It's okay baby I'm here." He said wrapping his arms around her and glaring at me.

"Troy, are you serious? You're taking her side?" I asked as I stood back up.

"Yea. You're always picking on her. I don't like that Brie."

"Troy she just pushed me. If you wouldn't have been sleeping you would've known that."

"Brie please just leave her alone. She didn't do anything to her." He said and turned around to her, "And stop lying." He said as he turned his head to look at me then turned back to her, kissing her forehead.

"Stop calling me Brie!" I screamed as tears started falling down my face. I hated this, why did I have to break down in front of him? I couldn't handle this anymore. I ran out of the classroom with Taylor and Chad following me.

"Gabs wait!" Chad yelled out. I stopped and leaned against the locker and fell to the ground. My tears just wouldn't stop.

"I HATE HER!" I screamed as my tears poured even faster.

"Gabs we all do, its okay." Taylor said as they both kneeled down next to me.

"Yea seriously, no body knows what he sees in her." Just when Chad said that Troy came out with another person holding his hand. I looked up and our eyes met. As soon as they did I turned my head, I heard Katie whisper something with my name and I stood up.

I wiped my tears away quickly so they couldn't see them.

* * *

Katie's POV

"Troysie why were you even friends with her? She's such a loser. Look at her crying over there." I whispered to him as we walked out of the room hand-in-hand.

"I don't know, but I hate the way she's acting towards you babe. No body treats my girl like that." He whispered back and I couldn't help but smile.

My goal has been completed. I turned Troy against his best friend and now he hates her. YES! I just wanted to scream out in happiness. Now I could break up with him and my life could be back to normal.

See… Me and my _actual_ boyfriend, Tommy, wanted to ruin Troy Bolton's life. We succeeded. We've been meeting each other secretly so it hasn't been to bad for us. It was easy to make Troy fall in love with me, so that was nice. Making him hate his best friend wasn't to bad either. I still remember the first time I made him mad at her.

_FLASHBACK_

I had just finished my cheerleading practice and I saw Gabriella waiting outside of the gym. Troy had basketball practice too. I walked out of the locker room and me and Troy had just started _going out_. I was trying to make her hate him as well, but it wasn't working to well. I walked over to her and smiled. "Hey Brie."

"Hi, could you please not call me that. Only Troy does." She said as sweetly as she could. I could tell she hated me, a lot of people did. I couldn't help it if I was perfect and popular though.

"Uh whatever Brie..." I smiled brightly, "You know Troy doesn't even like you. He just hangs out with you because he feels bad for you." I said walking closer to her.

"Right...okay." She said and sighed lightly.

"I'm not lying. He thinks you're just another one of those whores that follow him everywhere. He always complains about you." I shrugged lightly and looked into the gym and saw the boys heading to the locker room. I knew he'd be out any minute not. "He told me how crazily obsessed you are with him and how much you flirt with him. He hated it, just as much as he hates you."

Just then I saw a single tear fall down her cheek. Mission Accomplished. Troy walked out and wrapped his arm around my waist, "Hello ladies." He said trying to sound all manly.

"Troysie she's being mean to me." I said as I made myself cry. I knew that would work.

"What did she do to you?" He whispered and lifted my chin with his fingers.

"She called me a –a- a- a whore and a flirt. She even told me you were just with me because you felt bad for me." At that point I saw Gabriella's jaw drop. I wanted to smile so bad but I held it in and started sobbing and leaned my head into his shoulder. "I j-j-just don't get it. I didn't do anything to h-her."

"Shh baby its okay." He glared at Brie and started yelling at her. I couldn't hear everything but her sobbing and I knew from that point that this was going to be easy.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I was so happy with myself after that day. I never really liked Gabby to tell you the truth. So that made it so much better.

* * *

Troy's POV

Damn. I couldn't believe how Brie was acting. This wasn't like her at all. I just don't get it. I can't believe she would treat Katie like that. She was so nice and never hurt anyone. We walked up to her and I glared at her as I shook my head.

"Brie, I can't believe you." I said, practically yelling. I wrapped my arm around Katie's waist to bring her closer. I didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Troy just shut up." Chad yelled at me. That was weird. I thought he was my friend.

"Why should he?" I heard Katie speak up, "He's the one whose sticking up for his girlfriend."

"Yea, I can't believe you would hurt her Brie. She didn't do anything to you." I spoke up once again, I just don't understand what was happening to her.

"Troy you don't even know whats going on." Chad said and walked closer to me. "You are so different, we don't even know you anymore." He said gesturing to Taylor, Gabriella, and himself. "It must be that thing you have in your arms."

As soon as I heard that I blew up. I can't believe they were treating Katie like this. She was so nice and perfect, she didn't deserve it. I threw my arm up and punched him right in his nose.

"Chad!" Taylor screamed and ran to him. "Troy what has gotten into you?"

I just stood there shocked that I did that. What has gotten into me? Yea they were treating Katie like crap, but damn. Their my friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here's the next chapter. It's not to good. Sorry. I know it took a while for me to update but i'm sick. I have an upper respiratory infection or something like that. I'm not supposed to do anything but get rest so it might take a while for the next chapter too. Please review, i know its not the best chapter but reviews are appreciated. **

* * *

Gabby POV

As soon as I got home I went straight to my room. I couldn't believe Troy… how could I love someone like him? GOD! He just has those light blue ocean eyes, their so easy to get lost in. Can't forget that smile, that famous Bolton smile. Even his charm, every girl fell for it. I was one of them, no denying th- NO! Gabby get a hold of yourself. You can't love him; he doesn't even like you, as a friend. It's the old Troy your in love with.

I sighed and set me bad down by my desk, turning my ipod of. I started to do my homework as I hummed along to the music, then _it_ came on. By _it_ I mean _the song_. By _the song_ I mean well I mean _the song. _Basically, it's the song that describes my love for Troy. Hate that I love you. I hate that fact that I love him, but I can't help it.

I tried shaking the sad feeling that was taking over my body off, but I just couldn't do it anymore. Tears slowly began to stream down my cheek and I sang along to the song softly. It was now the chorus, my tears began to fall faster.

_And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so_

I couldn't do my homework anymore. I slammed my book shut and laid on my bed. My tears fell faster with every word of the song. I turned so my back was facing my balcony and snuggled up to a teddy that _he_ gave me one time.

FLASHBACK

It was Troy and Gabriella's last day of 8th grade. Their school had always had a last day of school carnival. Troy had asked Gabriella to go with him, and she was so excited. They spent the whole day playing games, going on rides, and pigging out on ice cream and candy.

The carnival was coming to an end and they were about to walk home and they walked past a booth with teddy bears. Big giant teddy bears. Troy couldn't help but notice Gabby looking over at them and smiling. He knew she wanted one.

"Hey...um I'll... be right back." He said smiling at her. She just nodded and waited for him. She looked around for a few minutes wondering where he went. She felt someone tap her shoulder from behind and turned around.

She smiled and laughed at the boy standing in front of her. "Troy?"

"Sorry never heard of him." He said in a funny voice, holding a giant bear in front of him.

"Oh, well then I guess I can just give you my thanks for such a fun day." She said giggling a little. She leaned closer to the bear and was about to kiss its cheek when Troy pulled it away quickly and she kissed him right on the lips. It shocked both of them. Troy didn't know that she was going to do that.

They stood their like that, their lips still touching, for a few minutes until they both pulled away, blushing horribly.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Troy POV

As I was driving Katie home from school today I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened at school today. I just couldn't believe Gabby would do that. Something weird was going on, and I wanted to know what it was.

I pulled up in her drive way and Katie rested her hand on my thigh. Higher thigh. I felt chills go up my spine, but I just wasn't in the mood to do anything with her today.

"Troysie, Come inside." She whispered against my ear. I gulped and shook my head.

"Nah, I really should get going." I said. Man what has gotten into me. I would usually already be in her room waiting.

Katie just sat there shocked for a few minutes but then she started kissing my earlobe. "Katie, I said no." I said firmly. I didn't mean to sound harsh, but I really wasn't in the mood. I needed to clear things up with my friends. It just didn't feel right.

I looked over at her and she just huffed and got out of my truck. I didn't even wait for her to get inside. I just pulled out of her drive way and left. As soon as I got home I looked at the house next door when I got out of my truck. It was _her_ house. When I say _her_ I mean Gabriella. I just don't get whats happened to her, she would never do this to someone. I though I actually loved her, but when she started doing this to Katie I knew there was no way.

I took a deep breathe and walked into my house, heading straight for my room. I laid down on my bed after throwing my school bag somewhere in the room. I let out a deep sigh and covered my face with my hands. I sat up and looked out my window. It faced _her_ balcony. I could see her sitting at her desk. Probably doing her homework. I chuckled, she was always so into her work. I liked that though.

I kept looking for a few more second and thank god I didn't. I saw her slam her book close and run to her bed. Her body was shaking, she was crying. It broke my heart. I had to find out who did this to her. I got up and climbed out my window, something I did a lot to go see Gabriella.

I used her back gate to get in her backyard and looked up at the vines I was about to climb. I shook my head and began climbing. As soon as I got to the top I was about to knock on the door but I stopped myself…

_And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you soo  
And I hate that I love you soo sooo_

She was singing a song. Not just any song though. It was ironic, I was thought that song explained how I felt about her. I know earlier I said I couldn't love her, but it just wont' go away.

It broke my heart to hear her singing that. A boy had done this to her. A boy.

* * *

No one POV

Little did Troy know _he_ was the boy. He put his hand to the clear glass French door in front of him and looked at him. A single tear fell from his eye. He wanted so bad to just go and hold her, but it wouldn't be right. What if she just yelled at him and told him to leave? He didn't want to make their friendship even worse.

He looked up and saw her bedroom door open. He waited to see who it was, trying his best to hide so they didn't see him.

"Katie?" He whispered to himself. It was her. What was she doing here? He looked over at his house to see that his parents still weren't home. He looked back into her window and saw Katie walking over to Gabriella's desk. Gabriella was now sitting on her bed with red puffy eyes. _Poor Brie_ he though to himself.

"GABRIELLA! I hope you don't mind me dropping by, your mom let me in." He heard Katie speak up. That squeaky high pitched voice. He really didn't like it.

"Katie, its fine." She said with a fake smile. "But what are you doing here?"

"I just want to let you know you can have Troy, if he'll ever talk to you that is. My mission has been completed and I'm going to break up with him now."

"What? What mission? Katie, what are you talking about?" Gabriella asked as her eyebrow curled up in confusion.

"Oh please, you don't really think I like him do you?" She said laughing sarcastically. "I was just going out with because Tommy wanted his life to be ruined."

"Tommy? Who is he?"

"HELLO! Football captain at East High, my real boyfriend. I just wanted to get Troy to hate his friends… no big deal."

"WHAT?! You did all of this because you wanted to ruin his life? Have you even thought about his friends?"

"Yea, yea, yea whatever. I know your in love with him and I know I turned him against you, I'm sorry but you can have him now." With that said she stood up and walked to the door, "Bye Brie." She said with a fake smile and left.

* * *

Troy POV

WHAT THE HELL! Katie used me. I can't believe that bitch. Gabby was right and all I did was make it worse. I could just kill myself. She loves me and I ruined everything.

"I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" I yelled right before realizing I was still on her balcony. I ducked quickly so she couldn't see me and looked up. She walked over to her door and shook her head. She made that cute confused face and closed her curtains.

I stood back up and shook my head. I have no idea what I'm going to do now. My friends all hate me and Katie's going to break up with me. Heck, she used me.

* * *

**Okay so like i already said, its not the best but i'm sick. Give me some credit. :**

**R&R **


	6. AN

Ok, I know you probably all hate me for not updating, but I've been really really sick lately. I've missed a lot of school and today was my first day back for almost two weeks now. So that means I have a lot of work to catch up on. I've tried to write more chapter for this story, but I just don't like where this story is going. So I'll be ending it it now, sorry no certain ending. I will be starting on a new story though. I'll have something up sometime about it. Probably just something explaining the characters, to see if you guys like the idea. I've picked a title out and it will be _Love Is A Confusing Thing. _I hope you'll like it, and I'll try having something up soon. Thank you. [:


End file.
